


Oh no

by Oh_well_its_me



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Awkwardness, Chocolate, Dorms, First Kiss, Hope's Peak Academy, Love Confessions, School, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me
Summary: So, let's say you both don't know how relationships work. Technically: are you two in a relationship? You aren't sure. And the Valentine's Day catches you unprepared, not knowing what to do.





	Oh no

**Author's Note:**

> I impulsively started writing it when it was already late evening on Valentine's Day, so no wonder I'm late, but uhhh have this piece of whatever this is

Oh no. It's **_that day_**. Girls are giving homemade chocolates to people they like. Tradition you didn't knew about, so you're google searching it now while panicking. You're from diffrent continent, luckily accepted into Hope's Peak Academy and spending your first year here, so hopefully it will be understandable to everyone that you didn't know. And you had something planned for today, but maybe you shouldn't, it looks like people don't celebrate this way around here. Having no idea how to make chocolates or time to figure it out you don't know what to do. Maybe you're not even going to get chance to talk to _him_ today. But it's still early, so there's no reason to get sad yet. But come to think of it, do you even have a boyfriend?

You never seriously talked about this, never officialy became a couple or confessed feelings. But he just wasn't the kind of person to openly talk about feelings you reason to yourself. His way of showing affection was through physical contact and he was very clingy with you, so you and probably anyone who saw you two together assumed there was something going on. Not sure what, but something for sure. Spending time with Kokichi Ouma was confusing. Perhaps you've lost your mind, but you like him. Like-like him. Yes, that bastard. What business does he have being this cute? And smart. And funny. Aaand don't forget teasing, it's the best and the worst at the same time. It reveals a bit of what he's thinking, but at the cost of almost lethal dose of embarrassment.

You arrive five minutes before the class begins, holding three little packages with friendship chocolates from upper-classmen girls that said they're thankful for "keeping the demon child occupied at times he used to bother them." And yeah, you noticed that most people didn't like him and were bothered by the way he acted, the fact that a lot of them were relieved when he started to spend more time with you rather than causing trouble also didn't miss you. Well, they didn't knew you helped him set up some pranks, what they saw was that he was nudging your arm in cafeteria and not theirs.

Seconds after you sit down at your usual seat on _his_ right and behind Saihara comes the death of the poor door and Chabashira enters the room. It's the fate of many doors in this school, some aren't even replaced anymore, because it was pointless. After Tenko there's Akamatsu, who doesn't pay attention to the piece of wood leaning on the wall with cracks on it. Well, she's used to it, plus she's the second most collected person you know, first is Tojo. Both of the girls who just walked in hold baskets.

Chabashira claims she made chocolates for all of the girls and degenerates can't expect to get any from her, but you see her give the smallest and least decorative piece to Saihara, it's also noticable that the one she gives to Yumeno looks more like the kind that's given to lovers than the one friends give each other. Not even Ouma calls her out on this, though, it's not worthy getting flipped. Maybe she was becoming softer on Saihara, but definitely was far from letting an occasion to flip Ouma miss her. She still was making progress, so that's okay. Maybe by the time you'll be graduating they'll be able to friendly interact with each other or at least without starting a fight.

Kaede on the other hand has identical chocolates for everyone. Thoughtful as usual, even if she had diffrent chocolate prepared for someone special to her she wouldn't give it in public, in front of the classmates she never shown a sign of favoritism, everybody's friend, unfaltering smile, infinite source of support for her friends, the perfect girl with perfectly understandable reasons to be jealous of her. Being the only person who gave Kokichi chocolates, because she's _so kind_ that she thought of everyone and it looks like nobody cares about him personally, even though you've spend months trying to prove otherwise, now she's serving him that perfectly warm smile with motivational little speech like it's her "chef's speciality" and you're so mad at yourself for not making anything to give him. Technically, it's not like you have to, but even Yumeno had bought chocolates for Chabashira, saying that making them herself would be too much pain and you've seen some boys participate too against the tradition.

Oh and now Kiibo with Iruma are approaching you, passing by Kokichi manifesting ignorance of his presence and insults he uses to make them pay attention to him. Miu compliments you for being "a brat tamer" and "capable to keep up with gremlin twink's stamina", Kiibo only adds that he's glad that you're around while awkwardly patting your shoulder to support his words. They move on to Saihara without giving you time to react, leaving you with two little boxes from them. More sweets, great, except it's reasonable to be wary of Iruma's gift, who knows what did she put in those. It looks like Kokichi wants to tell you something, but teacher enters the classroom and suddenly the only person who's still talking is Momota. That is untill Harukawa hits him in the head with her notebook and tells him to shut up.

Later during the day Momota finds star shaped box of chocolates inside of his bag, he has no idea who gave it to him, but you've seen Maki give similar ones, just smaller to Tojo and Akamatsu during lunch. Saihara had one amongst many he received as well. So this wasn't mystery for anyone less dense than Kaito was. Sadly, nobody would tell him. Nobody without a deadwish. Before the peace of the lunch break got disrupted, by no one else than Ouma, you've also gotten to see the way Angie interpreted this holiday. Creepy. Realistic looking head. And the expression. "Yay, thanks. That's the most terrifying thing I've ever been gifted." It's one of those demonic faces Kokichi can make, except it's 3D head made of mostly white chocolate for the face and dark for the hair. Thankfully, she doesn't look offended. It must've been the effect she was going for, but why? What artist had in mind? Heh. You're definitely going to keep it and use it to scare people.

Thanks to going to your dorm to put away the sculpture(?) you don't get caught up in the food fight. This means you're one of the few people who didn't got detention. The others being Tojo, Shinguji, Hoshi and Shirogane, the people who wouldn't get involved out of choice. Maybe you could ask Shirogane for some ideas, if you word it properly there's a chance she won't realize why are you asking about... this trope. If needed you could always ask Tojo for help with preparations. In the end, you had a plan for today and you don't have to do things in a traditional way.

Talking with Tsumugi doesn't give you much. You've already knew that much about love confessions, but she seems excited to share what she knows. That wasn't eneirely wasted time. It's getting late, so you waste no time and head to find Tojo. It's not that hard, really. She's doing laundry, it's that time of the week, her's schedule is consistent and filled with duties she took upon herself, she didn't have to do any of the things she was doing for everyone, but she wanted to, so of course she agreed to help you. It's inspiring how passionate she is about her role as a maid. She doesn't let you help her finish doing the laundry, but she's done faster than you'd expect her to even with your help. Honestly, cooking with her assistance is so much easier and cleaner than doing this alone. It would be absolutly perfect if you'd simply request her to do it in your place, but you wanted to have input in this. With Tojo on your side you have a chance to not fuck this up. If not her you would already have done something wrong and waste the food by adding too much salt or _something_. But Tojo's here to guarantee everything's fine, including you not freaking out and changing your mind.

Okay. Everything's ready. Okay. Just go get him. You can do this, okay? You can't stand in front of his door like that. Shinguji is watching you from his usual spot close to the entarance to the dorms. You can't show your weakness to the local creep. So you knock. Twice. And he opens the door. Okay. You've got to say something. Oh no, you've took too long, he's talking first. "Y/n-chan! Coming to my room at such an late hour, how inappropriate! I didn't expect you to be so bold." Yup, you're going to die. "Actually, I wanted to ask you to come with me rather than come inside..."

"Ooh, where are we going? No, wait, don't tell me. I love surprises." Heh. Gosh. Why. He. So. _Cute_.

So you ate dinner together. And Kirumi is best wingwoman. Everything went smoothly. Both of you had fun. Yeah. Okay.

Only afterwards you realize. You didn't get to tell him. Every time you got close to saying the L word he distracted you. But that's just how the two of you work out. Why talk when you can show. You know how you feel about each other and have your own ways of showing it. That's what matters, there will come time for words. Now you can feel them instead of hearing them, because congratulations - you've just had your first kiss. 

I can't believe y/n died.


End file.
